Angelica/Gallery
A gallery of images of Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:FirstAppearanceJackImposter.jpg|Angelica meeting with Jack Sparrow while being disguised as Jack. Image:Jackcirclingimposter.jpg|Jack and Angelica fighting. Image:AngiecopyingJack.jpg| Image:Jackelicakiss.jpg| Image:Jackelicakisscloseup.png| Image:Jackremovingangiesbeard.jpg|"Hello, Angelica." Image:Sincerestformofflattery.jpg| Image:Jackelicataverntalking.png| Image:Iforgaveyoualongtimeago.jpg| Image:Angelicarippingoffmustache.png| Image:Angieaftermustacherip.png| Image:JackelicaRecallThatILeftYOU.png|"Recall that I left ''you." Image:Angiesheathingsword.png| Image:Angelicalisteningtojack.png| Image:Jackelicabickeringaboutsailors.png| Image:JackelicaInTavernDiscussingFountain.png| Image:TurnsOutIHaveOne.png| Image:Angieheartell.jpg|"I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain." Image:Angelicabeentofoy.jpg| Image:Angierubbingneck.png| Image:OSTJackAngelicaYoustillhaveusableyearsleft.jpg| Image:Jackbeingcutewithangelica.jpg| Image:Jackelicadontfret.jpg| Image:Jackelicaalwayssocharming.jpg|"Always so charming. You didn't answer me." Image:JackelicalookingatScrum.jpg| Image:AngelicapreparingtofightBritish.png| Image:Jackelicafriendsofyours.jpg|"Friends of yours?" Image:Jackelicayoubetrayedme.jpg|"You betrayed me! You seduced me and you used me. I was innocent of the ways of men." Image:Angelicaconfrontingjack.jpg| Image:Jackelicashockedstare.jpg| Image:AngieASpanishConvent.png|"What were you doing in a Spanish convent anyway?" Image:Whatwereyoudoinginspanishconvent.jpg| Image:AngelicaFightingBritish1.png| Image:AngelicaFightingBritish2.png| Image:AngelicafightingBritish.png| Image:AngelicaFightingBritish3.png| Image:Weareatadisadvantage.jpg|"We are at a disadvantage!" Image:Angelicacaptainsdaughterstoreroom.jpg|Angelica fighting in the Captain's Daughter Image:Jackelicastabbingbarrels.png| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards2.jpg| Image:Angelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackandangelicaescapefromcdtavern.jpg| Image:Jackelicaabouttoescape.jpg| Image:Jackelicainwater.png| Image:AngieTiredAfterFight.png| Image:Angelicaslysmile.jpg|"A mermaid, Jack." Image:Angelicamermaidsmile.png| Image:Angelicaslysmile2.png| Image:QAR Angelica.jpg|Angelica in command of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:AngieathelmofQAR.png| Image:Angelica QAR 2.png|Angelica aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angelica QAR.png| Image:Angelicasmileqarhelm.jpg| Image:Jackhook.jpg|Angelica being threatened by Jack Sparrow with a hook. Image:Angielikeyoualwayswanted.jpg| Image:Jackelicahookbelowdeck.jpg| Image:Longlostrecentlyfound.png| Image:Angelica&JackQAR.jpg| Image:Angieherdearpapa.png| Image:JackpushingAngie.png| Image:JackpushingAngiebehindpost.png| Image:Jackelicahiding.jpg| Image:Angiedontbelieveinthesupernatural.jpg| Image:Jackelicabelowdeck2.jpg| Image:AngieBBwillmeethisdeath.jpg| Image:Jackelicabelowdeck.jpg| Image:Jackelicabed.png| Image:AngelicaIfItsNot.png| Image:AngieNoItsNot.png| Image:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Weretakingtheship.jpg| Image:AngelicaWatchingJackleavehercabin.jpg| Image:Angelicayelling.jpg| Image:Angiefight.jpg|Angelica fighting aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angiefight.png| Image:Angiefightingqar.jpg| Image:Angelicaswordfight.jpg| Image:Angieruffled.jpg| Image:AngiewatchingBBenter.png| Image:SBAngieDeck.jpg|Angelica on the Queen Anne's Revenge's deck Image:Angiemutinycaptain.jpg|"Mutiny, captain!" Image:AngelicaandBlackbeardpistol.jpg| Image:AngieWeNeedHim.jpg| Image:AngieBBWatchingPhilip.png| Image:BBangieandphilip2.jpg| Image:AngelicastoppingBlackbeard.jpg|Angelica stops Blackbeard from shooting Philip Swift Image:AngietellsBBno.png| Image:BBlatinbloodlikehermother.jpg| Image:Angelica fatheribegyou.jpg|"Father, I beg you." Image:BBangieandphilip.jpg| Image:Everysoulcanbesaved2.png| Image:Everysoulcanbesaved.jpg|"Every soul can be saved." Image:BBtalkingtoAngie.jpg| Image:Blackbeard Angelica QAR.jpg| Image:BBevilgrin.jpg|Angelica and Blackbeard watching the Cook being fired upon Image:Angiewatchingcookspunishment.jpg| Image:AngieMadAtBB.png| Image:Angielisteningtoconvo.jpg| Image:AngieburstinginBBcabin.png| Image:Angieenteringcaptscabin.jpg|"Father!" Image:Angienoneedtohurthim.png|"No need to hurt him, Father. He will help us." Image:Angiewontyoujack.png|"Won't you, Jack?" Image:JackAngieBBCabin.png| Image:Angieyouwillleadus.png| Image:Angieyouwillleadustothefountain.jpg|"You will lead us to the Fountain. Yes?" Image:Angieappearingondeck.jpg| Image:1303850837.jpg| Image:Angiemusicwinecandlelight.png| Image:Angiecatchinggoblet.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaBottle.jpg| Image:Jackelicaabouttodance.jpg| Image:AngieLaMartinique.png| Image:Angelicahardlyappropriate.jpg|"Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." Image:Hardlyappropriateforafirstmate.jpg| Image:Angiedancescene.png| Image:TangoFinalCut6.jpg| Image:Jackelicadanceembrace.jpg| Image:Jackelicaveryclose.jpg| Image:Jackelica kiss Surfers.png| Image:Jackelica.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jackelicadancespin.jpg| Image:QARDance.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow dancing Image:Angieonground.jpg| Image:TangoFinalCut8.jpg| Image:Jackontopofangelica.jpg| Image:Angelicaongroundtalking.png| Image:Angelica Jack tangodance.jpg| Image:Angietheshimmeringtear.jpg| Image:Jackfarawaylook.jpg| Image:Angieexplainingritual.jpg| Image:AngieTellsJackAboutRitualPromo.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaFoYRitual.jpg| Image:Jackelicatogether.jpg| Image:Somethingonboardyoudowant.jpg| Image:Angieitrulyam.png|"I truly am the daughter of Blackbeard." Image:Angielookingatdoll.jpg| Image:Prettyangie.jpg| Image:JackTalkingWithAngieAboutBB.png| Image:AngieJackTalkingByShipsInBottles.png| Image:AngiePullingDollAway.png| Image:BBangiewhitecapbay.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard at Whitecap Bay. Image:Jackelicalighthouse.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow in the Bay's lighthouse. Image:OSTAngelicaNetsintothewater.jpg|"Nets into the water! Quickly!" Image:Angiebeingpulledbymermaid.jpg|Angelica caught by a mermaid. Image:Angielookingatmermaid.jpg| Image:BBWelldonesailor.jpg| Image:AngieJackThroughSwamp.png|Angelica with Jack and Blackbeard while searching for the Fountain of Youth in a jungle-infested island. Image:Angietalkingaboutritual.jpg| Image:AngieWithSnakeAllTheYears.png| Image:Angiesnake.jpg| Image:Angelicasnake.jpg| Image:BBonward.jpg| Image:Jackelicacliff.jpg|"This is the way, isn't it?" Image:Youwouldknow.jpg| Image:AngieYouWouldKnow.png| Image:AngieWatchingBBYouMeanSplitUp.png| Image:Jackelicasmile.jpg| Image:Jackfrown.jpg| Image:AngietellingBBaboutJack.jpg|"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" Image:WhatMakesYouThinkHeWillComeBack.png| Image:AngieIllGo.png|"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." Image:BBStoppingAngieFromJumping.png| Image:BBStoppingAngieFromJumping2.png| Image:Angelicablackbeard.jpg| Image:Angelicastareatjack.jpg| Image:JackPreparingtoJumpOST.jpg| Image:Angelicawatchingjack.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Angelicastare.jpg| Image:Impatientangie.jpg| Image:Angiegunlook00.png| Image:AngieWatchingBBWithPistol.png| Image:Picture 1.png|Blackbeard aims his pistol at Angelica. Image:AngiePreparingToBeShotLOL.png| Image:Angiefacingpistol.jpg| Image:AngiewatchingJackandBBtalk.jpg| Image:AngelicaOSTProfile1.jpg| Image:Angiewhat.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaVodooDoll.jpg| Image:Angiethisisnonsense.png| Image:Angiegoingtocliff.jpg| Image:CrewofQARcliff.jpg| Image:AngieBBYouknewwhichguns.png|"Well played, Father. You knew which guns were loaded, right?" Image:AngiewatchingBBwalkaway.jpg| Image:Angelicaalone.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg| Image:BBDonotfallbehind.jpg| Image:Angelica Jungle.jpg|Angelica in the jungles Image:Angelica - On Stranger Tides.jpg| Image:Angiecrew.jpg| Image:Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg| Image:ScrumAngieBBJungle.png| Image:BlackbeardPrayTell.jpg| Image:Angelica.jpg| Image:AngiewatchingSyrena.jpg| Image:PhilAngieBBjunglepools.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard in the Jungle Pools Image:AngieJunglePoolsCloseup.png| Image:IAmAWomanSoIsShe.png|"I am a woman. So is she." Image:Angieexaminingtear.jpg|Angelica retrieving a mermaid's tear. Image:Angiewalkingthroughforest.jpg| Image:Angelicainjungle.jpg| Image:Angelicajackssword.jpg| Image:Jackxpoint.jpg|Angelica meets with Jack Image:Angie point.jpg|"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Image:Angiesmile.jpg| Image:Angiewatchingjacknegotiate.jpg| Image:OSTAngieBBJungle.png|Angelica with Blackbeard Image:BBhandonangiesshoulder.jpg| Image:AngieBBstare.jpg| Image:Angieannoyed.jpg| Image:Angelicainforestcloseup.jpg| Image:Angelicadontknowwhatyouredoing.jpg| Image:Angiestaringatjackincave.jpg| Image:Angiewatchingjackincave.jpg| Image:AngieFrustratedInCave.png| Image:Angelicaquestioningjack.jpg|"Jack, have you ever seen, with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?" Image:AngieWatchingJackInCave.png| Image:Angiewatchingwatersform.jpg| Image:AngieWatchingJackGoingInFountain.png| Image:AngieappearingatFOY.jpg| Image:Angiesobeautiful.JPG|"So beautiful." Image:AngieseeingBarbossa.jpg| Image:Youbroughthimhere.jpg| Image:AngieFOY.jpg|Angelica looking at the one-legged man. Image:AngelicaTheresAGoodLad.png| Image:Angelicapointingsword.jpg| Image:Ineedyearsandyourswilldo.jpg| Image:Angiecatchsomething.jpg| Image:Scrumangelicajackbattle.jpg| Image:Jackswordsatscrumandangie.jpg| Image:Angelicaholdingpouch.jpg| Image:AngieNJackSeeingChalices.png| Image:JackelicalookatFOY.jpg| Image:Jackelicaseeingspanish.jpg|Angelica and Jack sees the arrival of the Spanish. Image:JackhandingAngiechalices.jpg| Image:AngieWithChalicesCloseup.png| Image:Spaniardtakingchalicesfromangie.jpg|Angelica held down by two Spanish soldiers. Image:AngieGlaringAtSpaniards.png| Image:AngiePullingSwordOutOfBB.png|Angelica trying to save her poisoned father. Image:AngieScaredAfterBeingCut.png|Angelica realizes that she's poisoned. Image:AngieScaredAfterBeingCut2.png| Image:AngieLookingAtJackAfterBeingCut.png| Image:AngelicacallingJacksname.jpg|"Jack!" Image:AngieScaredForBB.png| Image:AngieBBpoisoned.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica lay dying. Image:AngieRefusingToTakeLife.png| Image:AngieDyingAtTheFountain.png| Image:Angiedrinkingfromchalice.png| Image:Iloveyoufather.jpg| Image:Angierealizing.jpg| Image:AngieLookingAtHerDyingFather.png| Image:Angiestaringatcut.png| Image:Angiecut.png| Image:AngelicaReallyAngry.png| Image:Angieshocked.jpg| Image:AngieTeachSeeingFOYWatersHeadForBB.png| Image:AngelicaSeesFOYWaters.png|Angelica watches as Blackbeard dies. Image:AngieWatchesBBDie.png| Image:Angiewatchingskeletoncollapse.jpg| Image:AngieBoundInRowboat.png| Image:Angielongboat.jpg| Image:AngieYouAreCruelandIgnorant.png|"You are cruel. And ignorant." Image:AngieToKillMyself.png|"To kill myself before I starve?!" Image:Angelicadriftwood.jpg| Image:AdmititJack.jpg|"Admit it, Jack..." Image:Youlovemestill.jpg|"You still love me." Image:AngieTreasureLie.png| Image:Angielookingupatjack.jpg| Image:JacklovingAngie.jpg| Image:Jackelicaalmostkissing.jpg| Image:Angelicaafterbeingrejected.png| Image:Angiewatchingjackleave.jpg| Image:AngelicaJackvoodoodoll.png| Promotional images Image:Angelicaconceptart.jpg|Angelica concept art Image:AngelicaArt.jpg| Image:AngelicaArt2.jpg| Image:Penelope_cruz_angelica_OST.jpg|Angelica poster. Image:AngelicaPromotional.jpg | Image:Angie_OSTpost.jpg| Image:POTC4 October2013.jpg| Image:OSTPromoDisneyVideosOfficialWebsite.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster3.jpg| Image:51hcGRJYlPL. SS500 .jpg|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica. Image:CFNA094017Medium._V155839322_.jpg| Image:Angelica Collect the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Angelica promotional.png| Image:JackelicaPromo.jpg| Image:Angelica & Jack.jpg| Image:Jack-and-Angelica-pirates-of-the-caribbean-couples-23130926-490-565-1-.jpg|Angelica and Jack Image:Pirates127.jpg| Image:OSTAngelicatippinghatcloseupPromo.jpg| Image:Jackdopplegangerpromo.jpg| Image:AngelicaQARhelmPromo.jpg|Angelica onboard of the Queen Anne's Revenge Image:AngelicaBlankBGPromo.jpg| Image:Jackelicadancepromo.jpg| Image:Angelicainfullgear.jpg|Angelica Image:OSTFirstAngelicaJackBlackbeardPromo.jpg|Angelica with Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard. Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Angelica and Jack Image:AngieSwampPromo.jpg| Image:JackelicaBlackbeardSwampPromo.jpg|Angelica with Jack and Blackbeard in the swamp. Image:Angelicatreepromo.jpg| Image:Angie jungle.jpg| Image:Jackswordatangiepromo.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardholdingAngelicahandPromo.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard, Philip, the Quartermaster and Gunner. Image:DuelFortheTearPromo.jpg| On-set images Image:JackAngelicaWhitecapBayOnSet2.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaWhitecapBayOnSet.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaOSTOnSet3.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaOSTOnSet.jpg| Image:Angelica Teach.PNG|Penélope Cruz as Angelica Image:Penelope-cruz-on-stranger-tides.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow Image:Angelica Teach 2.PNG|Angelica Image:Angelica Teach 3.PNG|Penélope Cruz on set Image:Cruz Angelica Thumbnail.PNG| Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.PNG|Angelica with Jack while searching through a mysterious island. Image:BTSAngelica.jpg| Image:BTSAngelicaCropped.jpg| Image:BTSAngelica2.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard Image:BB AT P4set.png| Image:PenelopePOTC4Bloopers.png| Image:JackxAngelica rico.jpg| Image:Cruz_Puerto_Rico.jpg| Image:JackMarooningAngelicaOnSet.jpg| Image:JackMarooningAngelicaOnSet3.jpg| Image:JackMarooningAngelicaOnSet2.jpg| Image:BehindTheScenesTwoJacks1.png| Image:BehindTheScenes1.png| Image:BehindTheScenes2.png| Image:BehindTheScenes3.png| Image:BehindTheScenes4.png| Image:BehindTheScenes5.png| Image:BTSRobandPenelope.jpg| Image:BehindTheScenes6.png| Image:BehindTheScenes7.png| Image:BehindTheScenes9.png| Image:BehindTheScenes10.png| Image:BTSTheWildBoar.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel1.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel2.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel3.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel4.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel5.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel6.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel7.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel8.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel12.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel13.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel14.png| Image:BehindTheScenes23.png| Image:BehindTheScenes22.png| Image:BehindTheScenes21.png| Image:BehindTheScenes20.png| Image:BehindTheScenes19.png| Image:BehindTheScenes18.png| Image:BehindTheScenes17.png| Image:BehindTheScenes16.png| Image:BehindTheScenes15.png| Image:BehindTheScenes13.png| Image:BehindTheScenes12.png| Image:AngelicaLookingOverInJungle.png| Image:BTSWaithere.jpg| LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:Lego-Pirates.PNG|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica on the cover of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:Angelica lego.png|Angelica as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO OST.jpg Image:LEGOPOTCYoungAngieandBB.jpg Image:LEGOPOTCBottlingShips.jpg Image:LEGOPOTCProphecy1.jpg|Teach and Angelica listen to the Quartermaster's prophecy Image:LEGOPOTCAngieExplainsFOY.jpg|Angelica suggests his father to search for the Fountain of Youth Disney Universe Image:Disney-universe-arte-024.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:AngelicaDisneyPark1.jpg|Angelica at Disney Parks. Image:AngelicaDisneyPark2.jpg| Image:AngelicaSword.jpg|Angelica's sword Image:Pirates caribbean angelica sword gun.jpg|Angelica's sword and pistol Category:Galleries